housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
The Wolf Pack
The wolf pack (Also called The Milton wolves, wolf pack or simply wolves), are a group of wolves who are regular characters in Housepets!. Though mainly supporting characters, they have been given their own arcs from time to time since debuting in The Visitor, such as A Holiday at the Zoo and Jack Of One Trade. Official Site Biography Keene had the bright idea to sponsor wild animals to join the Babylon Gardens community as “people”, for a given loophole in the definition of people. General Information A bunch of wolves who became tired of feral life, as first noted by Lucretia, and decided to live among society. This caused Miles; the alpha wolf of the pack, to try to integrate with the humans though with not much success. Then he met Keene (who was drinking a bit too much Orange Soda). Learning about Miles' Pack intentions and sharing his 'Dad' purpose of instated an equal treatment between animals and humans, Keene made an offer to Miles: if every one in the pack passes the GOE (General Obedience Exam) and taking advantage of some Pet Ownership Loopholes they will be documented as pets but having their own home within a human neighborhood, Babylon Gardens. Miles took the offer and so The Equal Chance Program begun, with the wolf pack as the first members. Because of this they are legally part of the Milton Family. The pack moved to Babylon Gardens shortly after, there Miles presented them to the neighbors while Lucretia prepared a home-warming party. When Miles meet the Sandwich Family, he accepted Peanut's help with the party since he knew more about the humans. The party was a success and the wolves had been offering more in times like Christmas. The wolves were (mostly) accepted by community easily after this. The adult males started working for the Milton Ferrets as Security Service, the females take care of the home, Miles' cubs spending time with the pets and Jack having a Second-Hand shop (with stuff he steals). Later Rodney and Snow expanded the pack with two cubs of their own. The wolves like to share many family moments, at home or hanging out. Later King joined the program after his owner disappeared. The Wolves took him in as a member of the family, Miles and Lucretia acting like parents to him. The pack members interact with King or Keene in many strips. It must be noted that as Wolf Tradition the cubs are not named, they must name themselves once they find name they feel important and/or meaningful to them. But as the cubs tend to choose 'cool names', so the official naming must wait for them to be more mature. After Keene Milton stepped down from the Equal Chance Program, the wolves were dismissed from their security detail and took on jobs in the real world. Members Miles ' ' Alpha wolf of the pack. Miles is an intellectual and calm wolf who likes to read books and wears glasses some times. He's friendly to everyone in Babylon Gardens, very polite and respectful to everyone be meets, and works diligently to gain the trust and acceptance of his human and pet neighbors. Early on, Earl Sandwich and Peanut proved quite helpful instructing Miles' adjustments to the peculiarities of civilization. As Alpha, Miles rules his pack with a gentle hand and light touch, taking care of all under his roof. When King became homeless, he took took the corgi in, treating him as a son. Before moving into Babylon Gardens, he had a history with a cougar named Gale, whom he "betrayed" at one point. He now works as a substitute teacher. Miles was introduced in Stranger Danger. Lucretia ' ' Miles' mate and housewife. Lucretia is the matriarch of the house and the pack as well as a maternal figure for both her cubs and King who also resides with the crew. Although initially worried about the way they were raising their cubs, she adapted quickly to life in Babylon Gardens and enjoying TV shows. She especially likes to throw parties for her human and pet neighbors which are apparently successful galas despite Lucretia's occasional oversights - such as not cooking the barbecue meat. King proposes to Bailey at one of her festivities. Later, the neighborhood housewives club invites her to organize the baby shower for Mrs. Holloway (Rex's "Mom") where she shares her "knowledge" of a wolf's way of raising kids. Lucretia was introduced in An Eloquent Speaker in a flashback. She and Miles enjoy a very deeply loving and supportive partnership. She now writes a blog (and occasionally embarrasses her children.) The Cubs ' ' Miles and Lucretia's Cubs. Playful cubs who like to play with Peanut, King and the other neighbor pets. They also enjoy hearing stories from their relatives. Originally they didn't have real names but they had chosen the names "Darth Vader Sanchez" (or Deevee), "Deathaxe" and "Space-Laser" for the time being. Later, Space-Laser changed his name to "Rockstar Hawk." In Wolf's Clothing however, they passed the rites of adulthood, and gained their true names, whereupon Deathaxe changed his name to "North Star". As such they have been redesigned to look older, and have gained markings and muscle mass in typical wolf fashion. "Darth Vader Sanchez" has blue eyes, Rockstar Hawk has brown eyes, and North Star has yellow eyes. "Deevee" now streams games on the internet. The cubs were introduced in Puppy Power. Lucretia's Mother ' ' An elderly member of the pack, she is Lucretia and Elaine's mother. Much of her personality remains unknown as she has only appeared a few times with only a single speaking role. Lucretia's mother was introduced in From The Outside In. Daryl ' ' One of Miles' brothers, who like to wear a yellow baseball cap most of times. As Daryl tells Keene Milton, he "...grew up in the deep woods, literally under a rock." He prefers Kwanzaa to Christmas, has a shaving kit (for a secret reason) and once slapped Bino on the rump when the hapless dog showed up at the Wolf Cub's adulthood rites, hoping to become an "honorary wolf." In the arc, "Temple Crashers", Daryl served as the Archer-Warrior member of Keene Milton's party to explore Pete's Temple, a task he performed fairly well despite confessing to being "a total coward." He and Other Daryl now work as chefs in a restaurant (wearing full-body nets.) Daryl was introduced in Planted The Family Tree. "Other Brother" Daryl ' The other brother of Miles, who is also named Daryl, officially known as 'the other Daryl', due to an incident during his and Daryl's Rite of Adulthood. He used to work as Security Service for the Miltons and went with Rock and King's group to Australia but now works as a chef in a restaurant (wearing a full-body net.) Other Daryl loves to eat and is overweight, having driven up Rock's budget on food during the excursion to Australia, as well as easily winning an eating contest. Other Daryl was introduced in From The Outside In. '"Four Finger Discount" Jack ' A one-armed wolf and Elaine's mate. He owns a Second-Hand shop in the garage and yard of the pack's house. He is a kleptomaniac, and so most of the stuff in the store was stolen to be put on sale, that along with losing his arm earned him the nickname "Four Finger Discount". He claims to have lost his arm in an epic battle, but Elaine says he lost it to the garbage disposal unit. It was also revealed he had eloped to marry Elaine. His original store was closed down, forcing him to work in a pawn shop. Jack was introduced in From The Inside Out. '''Elaine ' Lucretia's sister and Jack's mate, Little is known about her, but she likes to wear jewelry and isn't fond of Jack's thieving ways. She is known to be a good midwife, having assisted her mother with Snow's childbirth as well as Bailey with her puppies. It was revealed that she eloped to marry Jack and didn't return home for two years. Elaine was introduced in From The Inside Out. '''Poncho ' ' Jack's younger brother who always wear a Poncho. He works with his brother in his Second-Hand store and is also seen helping in the house. He now works part time at the zoo. He has a big scar on his chest almost always covered by his poncho. Poncho was introduced in From The Inside Out. Natalie ' A female member of the pack. She is Miles' niece. She has an incredibly sarcastic and apathetic personalty, mostly keeping to herself and not caring for others' problems. She is also shown angrily looking at Cousin Rodney and Snow cuddling and is bothered at King and Bailey wedding, so it's possible she doesn't like romance, although later she develops a crush on Satau the canine in Housepets 5000 BC, Part 1 (and prior she had a secret crush on Fido). Mungo seems to have become her newest crush. Natalie's adolescent snark first gets full display in the arc, "Wolf's Clothing", where she's tasked to guide and witness Bino's assignment to scare away a charging bear (Bruno). To all Bino's concerns and even his rather bizarre success, she repeats with bored scorn, "I don't care." Later, in The arc, "Flip That Den", Natalie receives the chore of keeping Jessica confined to a trailer so the possum can't prevent a Milton TV program from rebuilding her tree house against her will. Despite Jessica's efforts to escape, Natalie controls the possum through a variety of tricks, finally getting her hooked on daytime television soaps. It was revealed in Call o' th' Wild that her mother died in a car accident. She now works in a call-center, where she vents at the callers. Natalie was introduced in From The Inside Out. '''Uncle Deadeye ' An elderly wolf, he's silent and commonly inexpressive; still looks like the other wolves can understand him without problem, though. Every one calls him Uncle, even Miles, so it not clear what his relation with the pack is. Uncle Deadeye works as Security Service for the Miltons (but does not use the standard vest). He was the one who defeated Jata in his rampage, showing a proud smile. It's speculated to be related to Cousin Rodney and Natalie. Uncle Deadeye was introduced in From The Inside Out. 'Cousin Rodney ' A member of the pack who is Miles' cousin and the mate of Snow. He helped King decide to propose to Bailey, and works as Security Service for the Miltons. It's speculated he can be a relative of Uncle Deadeye and/or Natalie. Cousin Rodney was introduced in From The Outside In. '''Snow ' ' Cousin Rodney's mate, she's a white wolf. Little is known about her. She and Cousin Rodney weren't planing to have cubs but embraced the notice with happiness when it happened. The two are a truly happy couple. Snow was introduced in From The Outside In. Rodney's Cubs Three new born cubs of Cousin Rodney and Snow, they do not talk yet and are always carried by others. Miles' cubs like to include them in their activities. All three of them appeared the first time in Here Come Da Bride. Trivia *Daryl and the other Daryl got their name for a old television Joke. Curiously Daryl was introduced as Miles' other ''brother while the other Daryl was introduced some time later, but now the chubbier one is refereed to as "The Other Daryl" **According to Daryl, the reason he and "''the other" Daryl have the same name is because something happened during their Rites of Adulthood. *It's speculated that Cousin Rodney and Natalie are Uncle Deadeye's son and daughter. And Uncle Deadeye being Miles' uncle. Which makes sense to explain all the relationships, but has to be confirmed. Interesting to note is that Uncle Deadeye, Natalie and Rodney (and by extension, his cubs) are the only wolves with slighly brow fur compared to the rest of the wolves. **This is partially confirmed in Wolf's Clothing when one of Rodney's cubs calls Uncle Deadeye: "Grampa Deadeye". *"Rockstar Hawk" previously used the name "Space-Laser". *"North Star" previously used the name "Deathaxe". **This makes "Darth Vader Sanchez" the only cub who hasn't gone through a name change. ***But it has been shown that he's nicknamed "Deevee" (from D.V. Sanchez), which Rick has stated is what he will be called in the comic. *It was revealed in All's Fair, Part 2 that the parents of Miles, Daryl and Other Daryl are deceased. *The only two arcs that feature every member of the wolf pack are A Holiday at the Zoo and The King And I. *As of Call o' th' Wild the wolves no longer work as security, and have acquired new jobs in the real world. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Others Category:Canine Category:Groups Category:Temple Crashers Category:The Wolves Pack